Injection molding systems such as disclosed in PCT Application No. PCT/US11/062099 and PCT Application No. PCT/US11/062096 have been developed employing controls that regulate the velocity of an actuator drive at multiple selectable speeds at selectable times and over selectable lengths of valve pin travel.